Ranks
This page is for use by the HoS and D. HoS only. If any information is reflected wrongly, please refrain from editing and alert the current HoS '''immediately'.'' Ranks Founder: Platinum123 Co-Founder(s): Qwerty282 Head of Site: Platinum123 Deputy Head of Site: Qwerty282 Chief Administrator: Qwerty282 Deputy Chief Administrator: ? (electing) Administrators: ? (electing) Rollbacks: Platinum123, Qwerty282 Chat Moderators:Platinum123, Qwerty282, Chihang321 Bureaucrats:Platinum123 Description Founder: The person who founded the site and developed it. Co-Founder: The person who developed the idea for the site along with the Founder. HoS: The Chief of the wiki who has near absolute control over the pages of the site. A sucessor is handpicked and groomed personally by the HoS before a power switch but the power switch rarely happens. D. HoS: Takes over from the HoS and performs his duties temporarily if the HoS is absent for more than 3 days. A sucessor is picked and groomed when the D. HoS is either being promoted or is stepping down but that rarely happens. Chief Admin: The head of Admins who has the duties of both a Rollback and an Admin. A sucessor (most likely his Deputy) is groomed personally by the Chief Admin before he steps down or is promoted. D. Chief Admin: Takes over from the Chief Admin and performs his duties temporarily if the Chief Admin is absent for more than 3 days. Also has the powers of both a Rollback and Admin. The sucessor is the Nominee who gains the most votes in the elections of the following year. Admins: A group of 6 Admins (1 Chief, 1 D. Chief, 4 normals) maintains and moderates the site and community. They are roll models of the community and bear the weight of the site's reputation on their shoulders. An Admin may be dismissed by the Chief Admin, with the permission of both D Hos and HoS upon receiving complaints from the public and/or community. 5 Admins are elected yearly during the annual December Elections and 5 admins will step down yearly on the same date the new admins are picked. Admins may be picked again. Admins can also be banned for 1 year from the wiki if they abuse their power in any way. Rollbacks: Rollbacks are members of the site who have the power to reverse ALL edits by a particular vandal. Rollbacks are specially selected by the HoS only as they have a lot of power. Rollbacks can be banned for 6 months if they abuse their power. Chat Moderators: Chat Moderators are specially handpicked by the HoS to be moderators of Chat. Chat moderators cannot swear or insult anyone in the chat room and will moderate the chat room for swear words and insults. Chat moderators can bar someone from chat. Chat Moderators will be banned for 3 months if they abuse their power. Bureaucrats: Bureaucrats are extremely powerful editors who have greatly contributed to the wiki or greatly helped the wiki. Bureaucrats can promote anyone to Admin, Chat Moderator or Rollback. Because of this great power, this position is only given to the HoS. D HoS can earn it after the HoS thinks he/she is qualified enough. Bureaucrat status is also given to people who are the sucessors of the (D) HoS. Bureaucrats can be banned for life or for 2 years if they abuse their power. REGARDLESS OF WHAT STATUS YOU ARE, IF YOU ABUSE YOUR POWER, YOU WILL BE STRIPPED OF YOUR POWER AND BANNED FOR A DURATION OF TIME. ALSO. YOU WILL BE BLACKLISTED AND WILL BE UNABLE TO PARTCIPATE IN FUTURE ELECTIONS. Banning These are the periods of blocks for certain abuses of power or breaking of netiquette. Vandalism: 1 yr + blocked from elections PERMANENTLY. Trolling: 1.5 yrs + blocked from elections PERMANENTLY. Swearing/hinted obcenity/outright profanity: 6 mths + banned from 1 election. Category:Content Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration